Christmas
by Alex18
Summary: Uh again I don't know yet


The snow falling outside on the ground. Little five year old Tihite is looking out the window of her grandpa's Goku house. Chi-Chi is fixing dinner in the kitchen, Goten is on the phone, Rini is wrapping presents with Alex and Goku is eating some gingerbread cookies smiling happily.  
  
"Mommy. Daddy. When does Santa come?" Tihite asks still looking out the window at the snow falling.  
  
"Santa comes when all the children in the world are asleep in their beds." Rini says as she wraps Trunks' present in shiny blue wrapping paper.  
  
"What time is it now?" Tihite asks.  
  
"It's only one o clock honey. You still have a long time till Santa comes." Chi-Chi says as she cuts carrots up. Tihite walks over to where her parents are and sits down beside them. She picks up a piece of wrapping paper with teddy bears on it an tries to wrap a present.  
  
"Are you helping us wrap presents Tihite?" Alex asks smiling at his daughter.  
  
"Yup. But my hands are too small!" Tihite looks down at her hands and frowns. Rini giggles and smiles at Tihite.  
  
"Don't worry. You'll grow soon enough." Rini says. Goku walks over and sits down where Alex, Rini and Tihite are. He looks at the toys and games that aren't wrapped yet.  
  
"Wow! Toys!" Goku reaches for a train set but is stopped by Tihite's hand grabbing his hand.  
  
"No grandpa! That's for Uncle Trunks! I picked it out!" Tihite says looking serious at Goku.  
  
"Oh sorry Tihite." Goku does his classic smile and pats Tihite on her head.  
  
"All done." Rini says. Alex and Rini grab all the presents they can and put them in the corner. Tihite picks up a big present but can't see where she's going. Goku stands up and grabs the top of the present with Tihite still holding on and puts it in the corner with the other presents. Tihite lets go of the present and looks up at Goku.  
  
"Did you help me?" Tihite asks looking at Goku. Goku puts his hand behind his head and smiles.  
  
"Nope you did it all by yourself." He says. Alex and Rini smile at each other.  
  
"Why don't we go over to Capsule Corp and see if Bulma and the others wanna come shopping with us?" Rini asks putting on her coat. Tihite rushes over to her mother and starts to put on her boots.  
  
"I'm coming too!" Tihite yells as she puts on her coat.  
  
"We're all going hun. Except for grandma. She has to stay here and cook the Christmas dinner for us." Rini says. Alex and Goku put their coats on. Goten comes rushing into the room and puts his coat on too. They put their boots on and head outside. Alex goes around the back of the house and grabs a cherry red sleigh. He sets it in the snow.  
  
"Hop on sweetie." Alex says holding onto the rope.  
  
"ALRIGHT!! A SLEIGH RIDE!!" Goku says as he jumps on the sleigh smiling. Alex stares at his dad with a sweat drop coming down his forehead. He smiles at Goku.  
  
"Dad. Tihite gets to ride in the sleigh! Not you!"  
  
"Awwww. Why can't I ride in the sleigh?" Goku asks playing with his fingers.  
  
"Grandpa! I wanna ride in the sleigh! PLEASE!?" Tihite gives Goku the puppy dog eyes.Goku frowns and gets off the sleigh.  
  
"Oh alright. You can ride in the sleigh."  
  
"YEY!" Tihite hops in the sleigh.  
  
"All set?" Alex asks.  
  
"Ready daddy!"  
  
Alex, Rini, Goten and Goku all start walking in the snow towards Capsule Corp. They tread through the snow and finally make it to Capsule Corp. They go inside and see Trunks, Vegeta, Bulma and Bra putting on their coats and boots.  
  
"Hey guys. We were just heading over to your house." Bulma says smiling at them.  
  
"We were wondering if you guys wanted to do some last minute shopping with us?" Rini asks. "Goku's gonna take Tihite tree shopping!"  
  
"Yup! Tihite and I are gonnna find the perfect tree for Christmas!" Goku says smiling.  
  
"Hah! You couldn't pick out a good tree if it fell on you Kakarot!" Vegeta wailed out.  
  
"You can help too grandpa Vegeta!" Tihite says smiling. Vegeta stares at Tihite with panic on his face.  
  
"Absolutely not! I'm not good with holidays!" Vegeta yells out. Tihite grabs on Vegeta's leg and gives him puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Please grandpa Vegeta!?"  
  
"Don't give me those eyes kid! I won't fall for it!" Vegeta says as he looks away.  
  
"PLEASE!! It's Christmas!"  
  
"Ya. Please!"Goku says smiling at Vegeta.  
  
"Oh shut up Kakarot! Fine! I'll go with you and Kakarot!" Vegeta says as he looks away from Tihite and Goku.  
  
"YEY!" Goku and Tihite say as they smile.  
  
"Well lets get going!" Bulma says. They all hop in Bulma's car and drive into town. They find a parking space in the mall's parking lot. They all walk into the mall. They walk by the many displays of toys, Santa's, Christmas trees and coloured lights as they head towards a candy store.  
  
"Oh boy! Candy!" Goku wails out as he presses his face against the glass window of the store. Tihite runs up to the window and presses her face up against the window too. She looks inside and sees gingerbread cookies, candy canes, different types of fudge and many more sweet treats.  
  
"They all look so yummy!" Tihite says as she licks her lips. "Mommy. Can you buy me some candy?" Tihite asks smiling at Rini.  
  
"Ya. And can you buy me some candy too?" Goku asks smiling his little smile at Rini. Rini smiles at Tihite and Goku.  
  
"Well.."Rini starts.  
  
"Oh please?" Goku asks fidgeting.  
  
"Oh alright! Rini says. "What do you want?" Goku and Tihite run up to the glass and point out what they want.  
  
"I want a big candy cane!" Tihite says pointing to a red and green striped candy cane.  
  
"I want a bag of gingerbread cookies!" Goku says pointing to the bag of gingerbread cookies hanging from the ceiling.  
  
"Alright. I'll be back." Rini walks into the candy store and buys the candy cane and bag of gingerbread cookies. She comes out and gives Tihite her candy cane and Goku his bag of gingerbread cookies.  
  
"Thanks mommy." Tihite says licking her candy cane.  
  
"Ya thanks Rini." Goku says as he bites into one of his gingerbread cookies. Vegeta makes a face.  
  
"Can we get the blasted tree already!?" Vegeta asks impatiently.  
  
"Sure. But take care of Tihite and don't get one too big or too small." Rini says smiling. Rini takes Tihite's hand and walks her over to Vegeta. She puts Vegeta's hand on Tihite's hand. "Now you be good for grandpa Goku and grandpa Vegeta., okay?" Rini says looking at her daughter.  
  
"I will mommy." Tihite says still licking her candy cane. "We're gonna pick the perfect tree!" Tihite says as she smiles at Vegeta. Vegeta tries to smile but looks away instead.  
  
"Okay. We'll meet you in the parking lot in one hour okay?" Rini says looking concerned at her father.  
  
"We'll be there. Don't worry!" Goku says still eating his gingerbread cookies. He walks over to Tihite and Vegeta. "Let's get going and find the perfect tree!" Goku says smiling away.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe I'm going tree shopping with Kakarot!" Vegeta says looking angry. Vegeta, Tihite and Goku all start walking towards the tree section in the mall.  
  
"Grandpa Vegeta." Tihite asks looking up at Vegeta.  
  
"What is it?" Vegeta says looking at the funny looking elves.  
  
"What does baka mean?" Tihite asks. Goku chokes on his cookie and looks at Vegeta. Vegeta looks at Goku. "Tell me!" Tihite demands.  
  
"How about we go looking for that tree huh?" Goku asks looking worried. Tihite look sup at Goku and smiles.  
  
"Ya! I almost forgot! We need the perfect tree for Christmas!" Tihite says taking another lick of her candy cane. They walk into a store that sells Christmas trees. They look at the many trees.  
  
"Alright lets pick one and leave!" Vegeta demanded as he looks at the funny looking elf walk by. "What are those things anyways?" Vegeta asks still looking at the elf. "Are they miniature Nameks that aren't green?"  
  
"No Vegeta. Those are Santa's elves." Goku says smiling. "They help Santa build the toys and feed the reindeer and make yummy sweets for children all over the world." Goku says day dreaming. Vegeta looks at Goku with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Oh of course. What else could they be?" Vegeta says sarcastically. "So are we getting this tree or not?" He asks.  
  
"Of course we are! Let's look over here!" Goku says as he runs over to a row of trees. Vegeta rolls his eyes.  
  
"Come on grandpa! We have to go see the trees!" Tihite says as she pulls his hand in the direction where Goku is. Vegeta walks over and looks at a tree.  
  
"Here's one. Lets buy it and go!" Vegeta says as he picks up the tree. Goku walks over and looks at the tree.  
  
"Hmmm. Nope. That's not the right tree." Goku says as he puts his finger in the air. Vegeta looks angry.  
  
"What do you mean it's not the right tree!?" Vegeta yells. "It's green! It has these pine needles! And the tag says Christmas Tree on it!" Vegeta yells shoving the tree in Goku's face. Goku pushes the tree away.  
  
"I know it's a Christmas tree Vegeta. But it's too big." Goku says putting the tree down. Vegeta looks even more angry. He lets go of Tihite's hand and picks up the tree. He snaps it in half.  
  
"There! Now it's shorter!" Vegeta yells holding the tree in front of Goku. Goku looks at the tree and frowns.  
  
"Nope. Still not good." Goku says as he frowns. Tihite looks up at Vegeta and sees a vein in his forehead. She giggles.  
  
"Why not!!!??? It's shorter now!!" Vegeta yells swinging the tree around. Goku smiles at Vegeta.  
  
"It's too short now!" He says smiling. Vegeta throws the tree on the ground and is about to punch Goku when suddenly Tihite pulls on Vegeta's arm. He looks down at her.  
  
"Grandpa Vegeta! It's Christmas time. You don't fight during Christmas. You have to be nice to grandpa Goku." She says looking sad. Goku smiles at Vegeta.  
  
"Oh alright!" Vegeta says looking away from Goku.  
  
"Great! Now lets go get a tree!" Goku says as he walks down an isle. Vegeta just rubs his head. "Hey guys! Over here! there's lots of trees!" Goku yells. Tihite and Vegeta walk over to where Goku is. They look and see at least 20 rows of trees lined up. Vegeta's mouth drops open.  
  
"Holy Cosmos! We have to look at all these trees!!? Are you insane Kakarot!?" Vegeta yells.  
  
"Not all of them." Goku says smiling. "Only the pretty ones." He says looking at a tree. Vegeta just rolls his eyes and looks at a tree. Tihite walks over to a bunch of trees and looks at them too. Finally, Tihite finds a tree.  
  
"I found a good tree!" Tihite yells. Goku and Vegeta walk over to where Tihite is. Goku looks at the tree and smiles.  
  
"Yup. This is a good tree. Great job Tihite!" Goku says as he pats Tihite on her head.  
  
"Well lets buy the stupid thing already and leave!" Vegeta says impatiently. Goku picks up the tree and pays for it. Goku carries the tree outside of the store and into the mall. Tihite holds onto Vegeta's hand and looks at the toys in the store windows. Suddenly an elf comes up to her and smiles at her.  
  
"Hello little girl. Would you like a candy cane?" The elf says taking a candy cane out of his pocket. Vegeta looks down at the elf and smacks the candy cane out of his hand.  
  
"Don't you give my granddaughter any of your festive treats! You've probably poisoned them!" Vegeta yells at the elf.  
  
"The candy canes aren't poisoned!" The elf yells back. "How about getting your picture taken with Santa Claus hun?" The elf asks as he grabs onto Tihite's hand. Vegeta smacks his hand off Tihite and picks up Tihite. He hold her with one arm and grabs the elf with his other arm.  
  
"Don't you touch her you filthy little elk!!" Vegeta yells. Goku runs over and pulls Vegeta away from the elf.  
  
"Vegeta! He's an ELF not an ELK!" Goku says still pulling Vegeta away.  
  
"I don't care what he is! He's not going to touch Tihite!" Vegeta yells at Goku. Goku just smiles. He walks over to the elf.  
  
"Sorry about that! He's had too many egg nogs!" Goku says smiling at the elf. He then grabs Vegeta and rushes out of the mall with him and Tihite in Vegeta's arms.  
  
  
  
"Kakarot! What are egg nogs?" Vegeta asks.  
  
"I'll tell you later!" Goku says as he as he heads towards the parking lot. They see Alex, Rini, Goten, Trunks, Bra and Bulma all waiting by the car. "Hey guys! We got the tree!" Goku yells. They arrive in front of the car.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy! Grandpa Vegeta yelled at an elf!" Tihite wails out. Alex and Rini look surprised at Vegeta.  
  
"You yelled at an elf Vegeta?" Bulma says looking confused.  
  
"He was trying to poison Tihite!" Vegeta yells out. Everyone looks at Vegeta shocked. Vegeta looks at them confused. "We got the blasted tree so lets go!" Vegeta yells as he puts Tihite in Alex's arms. He then gets into the car. Tihite giggles and everyone else gets in the car. Goku ties the tree to the roof of the car and gets in. They arrive at the Son house and get out of the car. Goku grabs the tree and puts it on the floor in the living room.  
  
"There we go." Goku says smiling at the tree.  
  
"Can we decorate the tree now?" Tihite asks looking at her parents. Rini and Alex both smile.  
  
"Sure we can." Alex says as he picks up Tihite. He takes Tihite into his room and grabs a box. He brings it out and puts it on the floor. "These are the we have." Alex says as he puts Tihite down. Tihite, Trunks, Goten and Goku all run over to the box and open it up. Tihite holds up a shiny red ball.  
  
"Wow. This is pretty." She says looking at herself in the ball. "I can see myself." She says smiling.  
  
Trunks takes out a train ornament and looks at it. Neat. A train." Trunks says smiling. Goku takes out a nutcracker ornament and smiles at it.  
  
"How about you guys put them on the tree now?" Rini asks looking at them.  
  
"Great idea!" Goten says as he runs over to the tree. Goku, Tihite, Trunks and Goten all start putting ornaments on the tree. Rini walks over to her dad and pushes him towards the tree.  
  
"You help too dad." Rini says still pushing him.  
  
" But I don't want to! Vegeta says. "I hate these holidays! They're such a bother!" He says as he looks at the tree.  
  
"Aw come on dad. You're afraid you might like Christmas." Rini says smiling. Vegeta looks at her confused. Rini hands him an ornament and walks away smiling.  
  
"Put it on the tree grandpa!"" Tihite says looking up at Vegeta. Vegeta looks at the ornament and sighs. He puts it on the tree.  
  
"Happy now?" Vegeta asks looking at Tihite. Tihite holds up a box of ornaments and smiles at him.  
  
"Help me put these ones up grandpa!" Tihite says smiling at Vegeta. Vegeta looks angry.  
  
"More!? I already helped you pick out a tree and saved you from that elk in the mall!" Vegeta yells out. Goku looks angry at Vegeta.  
  
"He was an ELF Vegeta! Not an ELK!! How many times must I tell you that!?" Goku says as he puts an ornament on the tree.  
  
"I don't care what he was! He was bothering Tihite!" Vegeta wails.  
  
"No he wasn't grandpa." Tihite says looking confused. Vegeta takes an ornament out of the box.  
  
"Well he was bothering me!" He says as he puts the ornament on the tree. Trunks, Tihite, Goku, Goten and Vegeta put all the decorations on the tree.  
  
"Time to put the star on!" Goku says as he picks up the star.  
  
"Whose going to put it on the tree?" Bulma asks.  
  
"Who really cares who puts it up!" Vegeta says.  
  
"Putting up the star is a very important job." Alex says as he puts plates of food on the table.  
  
"Well whose going to put it up?" Goten asks. Tihite walks over and takes the star from Goku's hand. She walks over and holds it up to Vegeta.  
  
"Grandpa Vegeta should put the star up." Tihite says looking at Vegeta.  
  
"Why me?" He asks. Tihite gives him the puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Please grandpa? It's your Christmas too." Tihite says still giving him the puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Don't you give me those eyes!" Vegeta answers trying not to look. Vegeta look sand falls to pieces when he sees her face. "Oh alright!" Vegeta puts the star on the top of the tree.  
  
"YEY!" Tihite says. Goku plugs in the tree and looks at the tree light up.  
  
"Dinner's ready!" Chi-Chi yells.  
  
"Dinner!?" Goku says."I'm coming! Hold the turkey!" Goku runs to the table and sits down. everyone else also sits down. "Oh boy! Food!" Goku says grabbing his fork and knife. Everyone eats their dinner and desserts. It begins to get late and Rini gets Tihite dressed in her bunny pajamas. Tihite comes running out of her room to say goodbye to Trunks, Bulma, Bra and Vegeta.  
  
"Buh bye Bulma." Tihite says as she hugs Bulma.  
  
"Bye honey. We'll see you tomorrow okay?" Bulma says as she hugs Tihite back. Tihite waves goodbye to Bra. Tihite then hugs Trunks.  
  
"Bye Uncle Trunks!" Tihite says as she hugs him tightly.  
  
"Oww. Tihite. You have a strong power!" Trunks says as he smiles at her. "I'll see you tomorrow." Trunks then smiles and gets in the car. Tihite looks by the table and sees Vegeta standing there with his arms crossed. Tihite runs up to him and jumps into his arms. She kisses him on the cheek then outs her arms around his neck and hugs him.  
  
"Bye bye grandpa! I had fun with you today." Vegeta just rolls his eyes. "I love you grandpa." Tihite says. Vegeta looks somewhat surprised. He suddenly has a flashback of when Rini was about five years and how she always clung on to him as Tihite does to him. Vegeta smiled a little and hugged her. He sets Tihite down on the floor. He bends down and whispers into her ear:  
  
"I love you too." Tihite looks surprised. She had NEVER heard him say that to anyone. Vegeta smiled at left. He got in the car. Tihite waved goodbye to them as they drove off. Tihite then knew that her grandpa liked Christmas.  
  
"I wish Vegeta would have more of a Christmas spirit." Chi-Chi says as she closes the door.  
  
"He does grandma. He just hides it under his pride." Tihite says as she smiles. The End 


End file.
